


PART ONE: FIRST MEETING

by orphan_account



Series: You Don't Know What You're Dealing With: LORE STORIES [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (POV: Hyunjoon and New)A few months before Hyunjoon moves into his office in Emeer, he meets the rest of the UNIT, 12 gang for the first time but before he has a talk with his soon-to-be boss, New.[Note: Everything you read in this fic is purefiction.Anything you see in here is not meant to slander, make fun of or insultanyone.Also, please check the End Notes if you are feeling confused at the end of the chapter, the chapter lore is summarized/clarified there. Also as it’s their first meeting, everybody is using code names with each other save for narrative New cause he’s boss man and knows everybody’s real name lol]





	PART ONE: FIRST MEETING

“So,” New started, “I’m glad you were able to spare enough time to talk with me before you meet the rest of the team.” Hyunjoon nodded leaning back into the leather chair that sat in front of his boss’s desk.

“It wasn’t an issue, sir.”

“I’m glad. You must be wondering why you’re here though, right?” Hyunjoon nodded and let out a small fake smile, all for the sake of being friendly. It wasn’t rare for Hyunjoon to stay guarded but he opted to be especially careful around New... He couldn’t exactly figure out what was bothering him about the older, but Hyunjoon knew he’d probably find out sooner or later.

“Well, I just wanted to take the extra time to welcome you; know Emeer is honored you’ve decided to dedicate yourself to such a service.” Hyunjoon opened his mouth to let out his practiced response, but New held up a hand. “Where the  _ public  _ authorities are lacking we step in… that’s what you swore on your application, correct?” New let out a dry laugh, standing up from his chair.

It was a bit difficult to remember the exact words of the quote where he was required to sign his name, but Hyunjoon was sure New had been accurate. If Hyunjoon had really thought back, he could faintly recall paying off a few servants and even his father’s personal assistant to keep hush about his application and overall situation. He knew the efforts were futile, especially to anyone under the estate staff and his family, but Hyunjoon wasn’t the type to take chances in such circumstances. Not when he was so close to having the life he’d been subconsciously craving for  _ years. _

“Yes, sir, I believe so.” New hummed, walking over to the glass that made up the walls of his office. He stayed silent, the dazed expression on his face allowing Hyunjoon to get lost in his own thoughts.

Depending on what stance you took on the situation, Hyunjoon’s arms had been tied above his head ever since he was born. Emeer was a chance to get out whatever steam he’d been cultivating as he grew up. A chance to  _ finally _ enjoy something new, his childhood a stark contrast to other teens he had encountered.

Ever since he was young, he was trained to take his position at the top. Studies, physical performance, the only thing his father was adamant about that included his son was his notoriety among others. The method wasn’t particularly an ideal one, the repetitive schedule of his life probably wasn’t healthy for the boy. Only in the beginning did it push him, the pressure and result of success losing its vigor gradually. For the past few years Hyunjoon had been looking for a distraction in his monotonous life, something with enough appeal to make him  _ feel _ something.

Which begins the story of how he was lead to Emeer.

Prior to his meeting with New and later the rest of his unit, he had acquired a profile on each of them. The file gave Hyunjoon a better idea of how to treat each member and how he should present himself. Obviously he didn’t bother with trying to cover up his background with New and the rest of the unit, New had to have known from his application and the others would find out eventually, but the young teen made sure to keep his personal life and name private between the five of them. Contrary to his father who regularly flaunted his status among others, Hyunjoon preferred to keep quiet about his upbringing and home life. Hyunjoon was  _ not _ the weak type, but the satisfied glare in his father’s eyes when he saw others’ squirm at his prestige made his skin crawl. And maybe, just maybe, a part of Hyunjoon didn’t want to make others feel fear when they heard his name. It was the tiny piece of him that was hidden behind cold stares and arrogant words, the smidge of humanity he managed to hide from his father and tutor’s destructive teachings.

Hyunjoon bit his lip, trying to clear his thoughts of his father. Everytime he thought about him his emotions landed him in either two places: an odd state of numbness, which he found quite annoying and left him frustrated for hours after or just plain angry. It felt like Hyunjoon was subconsciously reaching for something only to have it swiped away from his fingertips.

“Before we leave, I’d just like to ask you about your physical.” Hyunjoon perked up, confusion flooding his mind.

“From the application?” Hyunjoon asked masking his bewilderment. New glanced at the younger, gaze returning to the window.

“Nothing was out of the ordinary on your medical tests, but… the doctor said he was speaking to you and…” New turned away from the view to lean on his desk, coal eyes burning into Hyunjoon. “I just… did he say something inappropriate, Hwall? He told me you started to tear up while he spoke to you.” _Tear up...? No... I don't remember- ah._

“No sir, he didn’t; my advisor and even my mother have told me that I’ve always had sensitive eyes.”

“So, how come you’ve never had it treated?” New pressed, eyes a bit more relieved but his expression still skeptical.

“It’s most likely just allergies, besides, it’s so trivial my family and I have never found a reason to care.” New stayed silent for a few moments before collapsing in his chair. The platinum blond closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. Hyunjoon sighed internally.  _ Why was New acting like the exasperated one with all these questions? _

“Really sir, it’s nothing. Who knows, it could’ve just been the strong scent of his office.” New looked up with a studious gleam to his eyes before letting out an exhale.

“Excuse me, then. I didn’t realize if I was making you uncomfortable.” The reply sounded tense, like a tired mentor to his student who didn’t understand what he was being taught. Hyunjoon wanted to protest, but he bit his tongue.  _ Whatever he thinks, it doesn’t matter if he has a misconception. He’s only your boss.  _ The awkward silence lingered for a few minutes, before New cleared his throat.

“That’ll be all for now, Hyunjoon. I’ll see you soon.” Hyunjoon nodded, expression as neutral as ever, pushed in his chair and started to make his way out of the office. Before he could manage a grip on the door handle though, New put his hand on the younger’s shoulder.

“He called you son, Hyunjoon.” Hyunjoon opened his mouth to respond, only the syllables of words making it out of his mouth before dying on his tongue. He blinked, small flashes of color flooding his brain. He shut his eyes for a few seconds, surprised the colors were forming into hazy shapes. A gravelly voice echoed in the back of his mind, but he wasn’t able to comprehend it, not when the colors were so bright he felt his eyes burn.

Before he knew it he was back in the hall, the door shutting loudly behind him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyunjoon could hear his heart pulse dangerously loud as he rested his head on his steering wheel. He drove all the way to the restaurant where he’d be meeting everybody else for the first time, the flashes fading. Hyunjoon wasn’t even sure what happened at the end of his visit with New, only bits and pieces coming back to him even though the event occurred less than an hour ago. He could remember fragments of sentences, but those were as good as sound effects for the colors that blotted his vision. 

Hyunjoon gave himself one more minute before shaking out his arms and opening his car door. The lack of sun calmed him down, the drab scenery making him feel a bit more secure. The place New had picked to meet up was some hole in the wall, hidden amongst restaurants with countless Michelin star awards and sharp turns. Regardless, New claimed it was good food.

_ New. _ His anxiety about the older had dipped down oddly quick, but Hyunjoon was grateful for the fact; he didn’t want to make a fool of himself just because his emotions were acting up. The fact that he’d felt so spooked though, and Hyunjoon  _ knew _ New was with him before he left, made Hyunjoon feel a bit suspicious. Believe him, he was grateful for the fact the event was fading away, but the fact he’d forgotten what had happened so quickly…   _ I’ll see if I can find anything out from the staff, maybe ask around and check the tap- _

“Hey! Sorry, it was raining for a bit in our area so we were late, nice to meet you.” A boy with light brown hair greeted him, two others climbing out of the newly parked car next to him. Hyunjoon shook his head.  _ It must be the others. _

“No trouble, I just got here myself.” The pair shook hands while the two others, a boy with broad shoulders and blue hair and a tan one with dark hair, called over to them.

“Ah, one second! You can refer to me as J, by the way.” J pat Hyunjoon’s shoulder before catching up with the others, Hyunjoon copying him. The dark haired boy smiled politely at him at the door mumbling, “I’m Seonoo,” before closing it. The restaurant was darkly lit, the team already being lead to their table.

“Ch-  _ New  _ didn’t come with you, huh?” The boy with blue hair asked earning a short nod from the other. “For real? Why?” Hyunjoon opened his mouth to respond, closing suddenly.  _ Why? _ Hyunjoon couldn’t recall anything besides mindless banter with his new boss and it’s not like the flashing blobs of colors he saw while driving would be relevant to the situation.

“I…”

“The shit, how dare he.” Seonoo interjected, earning a guffaw and a hit from J. “What? It’s disrespectful, I’m just  _ expressing  _ that fact.” J rolled his eyes at the other, shoving him once more before looking at the menu.

“So, Hwall right? I’m Eric.” Hyunjoon could tell Eric was the hyper type, giving a small laugh.

“Oh my God, he acts like Eric’s senior… Eric, you-” J put a hand on Seonoo’s shoulder with an exasperated sigh.

Hyunjoon sat in silence as the three acted out at each other, sighing internally. Working with the trio would be entertaining at best, but he found it hard to believe they were all older than the teen, their second youngest older by a _year._ _Were these seriously the guys who were chosen for a stealth unit that dealt with stuff like smuggled drug cases and murders?_ He sipped his water as Seonoo started to snicker while J gave Eric a light smack. _Entertaining indeed._

“Would you like to order your drinks?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chanhee had to admit, he felt a bit guilty for saying “son” to Hyunjoon, especially with the look of shock on his face when he shut the door. But it proved him right: the teen had been repressing memories. His obvious confusion about his tears were the first sign, but seeing his reaction confirmed it for Chanhee. His trigger word must’ve had something to do with his father, it was typical with those like Hyunjoon. Chanhee would have to be pretty naive to not accept those facts, especially when Chanhee looked over his application for the first time.

When the surname “Heo” popped up it had taken a bit for Chanhee to register it properly. Hyunjoon’s father was a well known head of a supplier company and his supposed scandals popped up on every tabloid imaginable.  _ It’s safe to say the kid has issues, _ Chanhee thought to himself. If Chanhee was being completely honest with himself, he wasn’t even sure why a seventeen year old with past trauma would apply to a stealth team.. _. _ All that the elder knew was to make a note of being kind towards the boy. He knew he couldn’t help him with his memories or easing his past pain, Hyunjoon would have to deal with that on his own, but he could at least try to create a welcoming environment for him while he was in the office, in the  _ present. _

_ Proving to your pride you can handle him, huh? _ Chanhee could practically  _ hear  _ the mocking tone of Sangyeon’s voice. It’d been a few years since then, but Chanhee still couldn’t shake the guilt he felt when Emeer’s CEO had sent an email to their team informing them of their official disbandment. Ever since then the guilt the blond felt had been gnawing at him, the constant reminder that when he could’ve done something, he  _ chose  _ to hold back and do nothing. Chanhee promised to himself that when he was chosen to be Emeer’s twelfth stealth unit’s leader he’d do everything he could to make sure his team stayed safe.

Chanhee took a look at Hyunjoon’s application on his monitor and the green checkmark next to his name. _ It’s a bit late to turn down the kid now…  _ Chanhee sighed and checked his watch; he was going to be late to the lunch.  _ No take backs, Chanhee. You have to do what you can and be  _ sure _ no one will be hurt this time. _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****[BONUS]** **

Chanhee opened the door with ease, putting on a slight smile as he glided towards the table with his co-workers. Everyone welcomed him, Haknyeon’s questioning gaze on the older as he slid into his seat but making no comment. Small talk flit between both sides of the table, but there was an undoubtable tension in the air. Youngjae looked uncomfortable and his disinterest appeared to be forced.  _ Hyunjoon must have introduced himself with his last name then… _ Chanhee appreciated the fact Hyunjoon was already willing to be so open on their first meeting but the connection to the name must’ve been what was aggravating Youngjae. Chanhee didn’t know the whole story, but he knew Youngjae never appreciated those who flaunted wealth or just the wealthy in general.

Sunwoo looked like he was trying, but his quiet chatter seemed awkward and he kept glancing at Youngjae. Haknyeon kept his eyes trained on the menu most of the time, but he stressfully peeked from time to time to make sure the situation wasn’t going south. Hyunjoon just looked placid as though he was unaware of the rising tension but Chanhee knew better. This kid was raised his whole life to study social cues and appeal to others, what he was displaying seemed to be a facade.  _ God, they contrast so much and yet…  _ Chanhee took one last sweeping glance over his team, the boys he were  _ responsible  _ for.

_ I’m not letting a repeat of seven happen. _

**Author's Note:**

> ah, its been confirmed!  
> if you're still confused, i'll give you a quick analysis of what just happened and the new information learned:
> 
> chanhee and sangyeon were associated in the past and due to some sort of accident involving the both of them, unit seven disbanded. a few years after, unit twelve was created and because chanhee showed such promising qualities in his previous unit he was chosen as agent 1 aka leader. (just a hint, no other people from chanhee's unit were chosen to go onto unit 12.) 
> 
> a few months passed until hyunjoon was chosen as the last member of unit twelve. the initial reason hyunjoon chose to go into the defense/security field was because he felt bored with himself and was tired of doing the same mundane tasks everyday. no one objected in his household/family because according to hyunjoon, no one cares or rather some (like servants and what not) aren't aware.
> 
> about the meeting: chanhee called hyunjoon into his office because hyunjoon was reported to having shown a serious reaction to something his doctor said to him. behind the scenes, the doctor discussed the possibility of repressed memories with chanhee. as far as chanhee is aware the position hyunjoon applied for is a very stress inducing and in critical situations, CAN cause trauma. this is DEFINITELY NOT the ideal environment with repressed memories or any issues with trauma, ptsd, etc. chanhee can't turn hyunjoon down however since he already hired him, just makes sure to keep an eye on him as he sees the trauma is rooted solely on family issues.
> 
> after chanhee comes to terms with hyunjoon/gets lost in his thoughts about the past, he joins the others and lets just say... their chemistry isn't... great lOLOLOLOL. chanhee starts thinking about the past again as the other's quietness stirs up his thoughts and he vows to protect them from a repeat of what happened to his previous unit.
> 
> WOAH THAT WAS A LOT TO TYPE. so, i've hinted at this in the wydw (what you're dealing with lmao i thought it sounded funny) series, it just might be hard to spot. (see: the reason why this series was created LOL) sorry this took so long to get up! i was brainstorming for a while to create a plausible and clear timeline with lots o plot so it wouldn't be too boring.. sjdkfsk but this chapters lore also begs the question: whats with hyunjoon and his repressed memories? whats with chanhee's past? 
> 
> the rest of the stories should come easier and quicker this time, this one just had lots of juicy info that i needed to make sure flowed with the timeline and made sense.
> 
> as usual, this isn't beta'd or anything so please don't mind any mistakes rip
> 
> and remember! this is all pure fiction and not meant to insult anyone like i stated in the beginning!!


End file.
